


Reunion Kiss

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: They're together again and thats all that mattered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reunion Kiss from the Kiss challenge on Tumblr

There was no way to describe the feeling she had when Levy laid her eyes on him again, it felt like the world was shaking, hot and cold at the same time as she melted into the ground unable to move as she shook. The numbness and pain she felt when he literally disappeared in front of her just hours ago.

Her brown eyes searched all over his body, drinking it in. He was bruised and battle worn, it was like nothing happened though, that he wasn’t turned into particles and dragged into hell. Her mind whirled over everything that happened, it still didn’t even seem real that he had even “died” let alone somehow survive by the skin of his teeth.

She took a step forward, her hand reaching out and then back to her chest as her eyes burned with tears. In moments she felt strong arms wrapping around her being pulled into his scarred and dirty chest, his face in her hair whispering to her. About how he meant every word and that she shouldn’t doubt it for a second. Causing Levy to pull from him, her eyes connecting with his red ones, shiny and looking tired as she lifted her hands to his face, that still seemed stained with tears.

And she kissed him.                                                                                    

Her hands pulling him closer, standing on her tip toes as he seemed to be in shock as her chapped, dry lips pressed against his own. Pushing her as close as she could to him, like nothing else mattered in that moment outside being able to be close to him, finally it seemed Gajeel understood. Pulling her close, and off the ground as he straightened up, kissing her back just as hungrily and desperately, forgetting where they were and what still needed to be done.

There would be no waiting for ‘after’ the war, or ‘soon’ because both realized that anything could happen in any moment. That by sheer chance of luck they were given another chance again, to be by each other’s side. So every second they would take advantage of as they pulled apart, lungs burning and lips bruised Levy traced the side of his face as  their noses brushed against each other before kissing against, softer and not as hard or desperate this time.

No words needed.


End file.
